First-Era Technologies
First-Era Technology was a mash up of WWII-era military technology and Earthen 70s-era recreational technology, with a splash of futuristic equipment such as virtual intelligence, fusion weaponry and advanced space faring starships thrown into the mix for good measure. Black and white film was still used, while virtual reality simulators existed to train future military combatants and to offer a surreal gaming environment for hobbyists and aspiring video game developers to take advantage of. Power armor, such as the updated version of an earlier model of the famed T-67 DPA armor system used today by Armored Security, was sparingly used, as problems with heat ventilation and power consumption prevented military officials from fully adopting the technology. The feel of First-Era Technology is incredibly retro and rugged, and appears to be the result of several devastating events (most likely nuclear war) that have caused technological growth to not stagnate, but to spiral completely out of control. First-Era Technology was used on Gearshift for a brief moment, but was eventually phased out by the Relic technology discovered by the very first colonists that landed on the Wasteland World. Some of it has made a return in the form of more up-to-date models and versions. Examples of First-Era Technology ''' '''M48 Jackson MBT An ancient tank design some 6,470 years old, the M26 Jackson was widely used during the Sandstorm Engagements as an early counter to the Relic Leman Russ MBT. However, while the Jackson was faster than its Relic MBT counterpart due to its fission engine, the Leman Russ possessed greater firepower and turning speed, giving it an edge in tank-on-tank warfare. Its armor, being superior to that of the Jackson by a mile, also rendered the proven yet outclassed First-Era design obsolete, as its 90mm main cannon was unable to penetrate even the rear armor of the Relic tank. The Jackson was soon pulled from the frontlines of the Sandstorm Engagements and used as a counter to the Relic troop transports and recon vehicles that traversed the Wasteland World’s sands—and even then, hundreds of M26s were destroyed by Relic Lascannon fire. T48 Superheavy Tank The T48 superheavy tank was an AFV powered by a fission reactor, giving it incredible speed despite its great weight. It was well armored and sported a 105mm main cannon, but lacked a turret, limiting its ability to quickly acquire targets and fire at them. In a sense, it was a very heavy tank destroyer, but was re-designated as an assault gun when its designers found it to be suitable for attacking heavily fortified installations. Prior to its arrival on Gearshift, the T48 was used as a ‘break through’ tank, as its heavy armor made it virtually immune to all conventional antitank guns of its time. During the Sandstorm Engagements, the T48 was outclassed by all Relic vehicles save the lightly armored troop transports, but was one of the few vehicles that would withstand cannon shots from Relic Leman Russ MBTs. Still, the T48 proved its worth for a time, and was the last vehicle to be phased out of service when the Sandstorm Engagements were in full swing. M78 Victory The M78 was a medium tank powered by a fission reactor, and was equipped with a 76mm main gun. It was eventually replaced by the M26 prior to Gearshift’s discovery, but was found to be well suited for cross-country movement due to its speed and hardy suspension system. The M78 did not fare well during the Sandstorm Engagements at all, but it is still widely considered to be the iconic armored vehicle of Gearshift. Unidentified Laser Rifle The ULR (Unidentified Laser Rifle) was a First-Era weapon similar in function to its Relic counterpart, the lasgun. The ULR, while possessing greater range and accuracy when compared to the lasgun, did not possess the unqiue ability to be ‘overcharged’ when modified on the go, resulting in many Sandstorm Engagement participants to favor the lasgun over the ULR. Unidentified Laser Pistol Similar but smaller to the ULR, the ULP was a sidearm used by the tankers of Gearshift during the Sandstorm Engagements. M1 Radio Pack The M1 Radio Pack was a forty pound radio transmitter and receiver that was strong enough to make contact with starships in space. Often used by radiomen armed with a high-powered pistol and a First-Era Shot Fist, the M1 Radio Pack allowed individual squads to call down punishing orbital or artillery fire from virtually anywhere on the planet. The pack was armored, and could survive hits from anti-material rounds. It was cheap to produce as well. M2 Steel Helmet The M2 Steel Helmet was the iconic military headgear of the First-Era, and remained in service throughout the Sandstorm Engagements and beyond. It was heavy, but provided unparalleled protection against shrapnel and low caliber rounds. The Geo-Tin Stormmaster The Geo-Tin was a First-Era air and space superiority fighter. Heavily armored to the point where it was nicknamed ‘the Flying Tank’ by those that flew it, the Geo-Tin was remarkably reliable and fast for such an aged design, but its real capabilities showed brightest when pressed into a support role, as its powerful weaponry was adept at applying pinpoint fire on the smallest of ground targets. The Geo-Tin was one of the few First-Era Relics that survived the Sandstorm Engagements, for although the Wasteland World’s harsh environment made air and infantry combat virtually impossible, the Geo-Tin would later go on to become the Geo-Nix, an updated and much more advanced version of its former self that Armored Security uses to this day. T-28SuperHeavyTank.jpg|The T48 Superheavy tank out and about on the field. The tank commander is peering out with his binoculars, scouting for potential targets in which his monster of an assault gun can target and destroy. Fallout-AEP7-Laser-Pistol.jpg|An engineer's rendering of a ULP. Tough, cheap and reliable, the ULP remained in service throughout the Sandstorm Engagements. British Sherman Firefly Namur.jpg|A M78 Victory tank in action on a First-Era world. Before being replaced M48 MBTs, the M78 was a potent war machine that was easy to maintain, cheap to manufacture and simple to crew and command. M103m48.jpg|Artist's rendering of an M48 in action. In the background is a M67 Medium Tank, a successor to the M78 Victory Medium tank but a precursor to the M48 MBT. Radioman.jpg|A First-Era infantryman wearing an M1 Radio Pack. He is also wearing an M2 Steel Helmet. Meteor F8 Silh.jpg|The Geo-Tin fighter was a reliable First-Era fighter that saw extensive use during the early scouting missions conducted on Gearshift. However, the Wasteland World's unusually hostile environment prevented the fighter from ever taking part in the Sandstorm Engagements. U.s.-army-helmet.jpg|An M2 Steel Helmet. They were used during the Sandstorm Engagements, are still used by Armored Security to this day as training helmets. 20091004fallout01.jpg|An engineer's rendering of the ULR. Although weaker than its Relic cousin, the lasgun, the ULR boasted superior range and accuracy at the expense of penetrating power and voltage. Category:Armored Security